The Other Cullen
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Isabella Cullen-Swan had not one babies but two.Her other daughter Hope Jane Cullen is supoosed to be human. But what will happen when Jane meets Bella, and Edward will she forgive them for giving her up because she human but what happens if she not fully human, and how will the Cullens react when they find out she has gift that has, and will changed the vampire world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 1 the Big Mistake **

It was December 12th 2007 it was the day after Isabella Cullen Nee Swan was changed into a vampire, and the day after She gave birth to her two daughters Renesmee Cullen-Mason, and Hope Mason-Cullen she was currently waiting for her babies to be checked over by Carlisle she then saw Charlie, and Renee come into the room they were new born vampires as well because they wanted to be with their daughter, and granddaughters even though they were divorced they were good friends than she looked up, and saw everyone looking at her, and they said.

"Are you ok Bella" said everyone

"Yes I just can't wait to hold my babies" said Bella

Carlisle then came back into the room holding both babies, and then he said

"I have something to tell you. Renesmee is half human, and half vampire, and she will have gifts that will come about as she ages, and she also will grow at very fast rate, and will be able to have children in the future when she wants. But Hope is full human I think we should give her up do you really want her in this life" said Carlisle

Bella started to cried because she would never get to see Hope grow up she would never get to do all the things a mother could do with their daughter, and her daughters want get to grow up together, and will be separated. Bella looked up at everyone, and she knew she had to give her daughter up it will be the best thing for her she shouldn't be around vampires but humans. She walked over to Carlisle, and grab Hope out of his arms, and cradle her in her arms she woke up, and she looked into Bella eyes, and she started tugging on her hair this made Bella wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't cried anymore. Hope was taken out of his arms, and was held by everyone. It was later on dark, and the Cullen's, and Swans ran the all the way to the Seattle orphanage. Bella, and Edward sat their daughter down, on the steps, and they said

"We will always love you Hope Jane Cullen- Mason never doubt that" said Bella, and Edward

They stepped away from Hope, and rang the doorbell they ran off down the street not knowing that Faith is mostly human but she has two gift, and one gift will change the Vampire world forever in years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 2 Meeting Again Twenty Years Later **

Isabella Cullen was looking out the window and sighed they were back in Forks after twenty years. They left forks as soon as they gave their other daughter up it still haunts Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's to this day. Bella looked into the back seat, and saw her daughter Renesmee talking to Jacob Black Bella best friend, and her daughter husband her daughter was also heavily pregnant with triplets. Bella than herd screaming, and turn around, and saw her daughter's water had broken she then said.

"EDWARD WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" said Bella

Edward turn the car around, and sped off to the hospital she could see the others following, and then she decided to notified people in La Push to come to the hospital they pulled up at the hospital, and Carlisle got out, and went into the hospital people came out, and help Renesmee into a wheel chair, and they ran straight into the hospital, Jacob, and Bella ran into the room Renesmee was put into, and waited, and waited for a doctor then a nurse come in, and said

"The doctor may be a bit young to you but she is equipped to do her job she is only twenty years old but she is the smartest person in the world. She is putting her kids into the day care here at the hospital, and she will be here" said the nurse

"Do you mind me asking what her name is" said Bella

"Her name is Doctor Hope Cullen" said the nurse

Isabella stared at the nurse in shock, and gasped her daughter is here, in forks, and is going to deliver her nieces, and nephews, and she has kids of her own, and she is only twenty I wonder why thought Isabella. Renesmee then said

"So my twin is going to deliver my babies" said Renesmee

"Yes it looks like it" said Bella quietly

The door then open, and she saw her daughter come in, and she gasp her daughter looks like both me, and Edward Bella thought. She knew her husband, and the rest of the Cullen's/Swan clan have found out they can smell her she feels their happiness, sadness, guilt, and surprise that she has children . Then she looked at her daughter again, and saw that she had Edward bright green eyes, and her hair, and figure she than said

"Hello Mr, and Mrs Black, and Mrs Cullen I am Doctor Hope Cullen, and I'm going to help you today give birth to your children "said Hope

Hope walked over to Renesmee, and checked, and she then said

"You are nearly fully dilated so I suggest you get ready to push" said Hope

"Now on my count push. 1, 2, 3 PUSH" said Hope

It been three hours Renesmee is nearly at the end of labour, and Hope said

"Just one more push, and you will get to see your babies" said Hope

"Push" said Renesmee

And then her babies came out one by one, and were checked over by the nurses. She then left the room as she saw Renesmme, and Jacob holding their daughters, and son, and then she heard the screams of two little children saying

"Mummy" said the children

"Declan, and Elizabeth what are you doing here" said Hope

"Where sorry mummy we just want to go home, and play with everyone else, and see our aunties, and uncles" said Elizabeth, and Declan

She must be happy thought Bella she regrets every day about giving Hope up she wish she never did it. Hope was about to take the kids back to day care when they turn around, and started staring at someone Seth Clearwater was staring at Hope, Leah Clearwater was staring at Declan, and Brady Fuller was staring at Elizabeth. Bella started growling, and so did Edward they then said angrily

"Leah, Brady, and Seth can you please come outside now we need to talk to you now" said Bella, and Edward

They all followed Bella and Edward outside wondering why they were upset they imprinted on that woman, and her children but when they find out why it will shock them, and changed their way they thought about Edward and Bella forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 3 Hope Finds Out the Truth **

**Mentions of Rape **

Hope was walking down the corridor with her children Declan, and Elizabeth. Declan, and Elizabeth was born when she was sixteen years old she was rape by the man that ran the orphanage but when she found out she was pregnant she was kicked out on the street where she was found by the Denali clan they were vampires that only drank from animals, and strangely they helped her but something strange happened. It was six months after she had Declan, and Elizabeth the clan woke up, and was sick, and that was strange they then had human cravings, and then they found out they were pregnant, and I did it I helped them become pregnant. Later on we all started traveling around the world, and I was helping vampires get pregnant, and all those vampires I have helped get pregnant are still getting pregnant today that made her smile her phone then rang, and she saw Tanya was ringing her, and she picked her phone up, and said

"Hello" said Hope

"Hey Hope we saw the kids want to see us, and our kids wants to see them so we can pick them up, and take them to the house" said Tanya

"Are you shore" said Hope

"We are shore. We are waiting out the front" said Tanya

"Ok we are on our way" said Hope

"Yay we get to see them" said Declan, and Elizabeth

"Declan, and Elizabeth be good for your auntie, and uncles" said Hope

"Yes mum" said Declan, and Elizabeth

Hope led Declan, and Elizabeth outside, and saw the clan waiting for them, and then Katie, and Garret Kids, Harriet, Samantha, Rodger, Marcus, and Elena came up, and hugged her, and they said

"Hello auntie Katie" they all said

"Hey I hope you have been good for your mum and dad" said Hope

"We have" they all said

Hope than looked up, and saw a very pregnant Katie, and Tanya waddle over to her, and hug her along with their mates Garrett, and Richard than Katie said

"How are things" said Katie, Tanya, and Garrett

"They are good but I will talk when I get home I will be home in an hour" said Hope

They all hug her again, and they all said

"We will see you soon ok" they all said

"By mum" said Declan, and Elizabeth

They all got into the car, and Hope watched them all drive away. She then walked around the corner, and then she heard yelling, and she walked to corner looked around, and saw Mr, and Mrs Cullen, and the two men, and women that were staring at her, and her children. Then Mrs Cullen said

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU IMPRINTED ON MY GRANCHILDREN, AND MY DAUGHTER" said Bella

What thought Hope was she talking about?

"What I thought you only had Renesmee" Leah, Seth, and Brady said

"No we didn't twenty years ago on December 11th we had two daughters Renesmee, and Hope. We gave Hope up because she was full human, and we didn't want her to live this life" said Edward

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GAVE MY IMPRINT UP WHEN SHE WAS A BABY WE COULD HAVE BE MARRIED BY NOW, AND START HAVING KIDS" said Seth

"Seth calm down" said Leah, and Brady

Hope started to crying she couldn't believe it Mrs Cullen, and her are almost identical, and she had Mr Cullen eyes she couldn't believe they were vampires, and they gave me up because they thought she was full human well they were going to get a shock, and then she started to cried she felt her feet give way, and she fell to ground, and then she started to cried she couldn't believe it. She then herd Seth say

"Bella and Edward Hope herd everything she is just around the corner" said Seth

Hope looked up, and saw her car was just right their she ran to her car quickly open the door, and slam the door shut she turn on the ignition and speed off but she was stopped when Bella, and Edward ran out in front of the car, and she slam on her brakes, and she could see Bella, and Edward they looked they would cried if they could, and then they said

"Can you please stop the car we need to talk about this" said Edward, and Bella

"What is there to talk about" said Hope

She slam down the peddle in the car, and sped of down the road that upset but what she didn't realise was someone was following her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 4 The Volturi Pay A Visit To Hope **

Hope was driving down the highway far away from the hospital crying she couldn't believe her parents were Isabella Cullen, and Edward Cullen, and she was a twin to Renesmee Cullen, and she was just in shock suddenly her phone started ringing, and she picked it up, and she said

"Hello"

"Hello Hope Cullen it is the Volturi we were their night you were given up by the Cullen's we knew you were special we know that you have helped thousands of vampires get pregnant, and you want to help more. So we want you to come to the Volturi, and help get some vampires pregnant so we can continue on the name Volturi forever" said the Volturi

" No why would I want to help you are all monsters you kill human for fun, and you are the only vampires actually that now drink out of innocent humans" said Hope

"Well im sorry you're going to have no choice because we are in the car behind you" said the Volturi

The limo sped up, and stopped in front of her car she slammed on the breaks, and the Volteri Caius, Marcus, Aro, and Jane got out of the car with women she knew was a vampire. She opens the door, and stood across for the Volturi, and they said

"Hope this is your grandmother Edward mother Elizabeth Mason she was dying in 1918, and just after Carlisle turn her son, and I turn Elizabeth" said Marcus

"Your my granddaughter Edward had a daughter even though he a vampire" said Elizabeth

"Yes but there is more, and I will explain it to you later" said Hope

"The Cullen's are coming" said Caius

The Cullen's turn up, and stare at the Volteria, and started growling because they were near Hope, who was a part of their family, and then Edward and Carlisle saw his mum, and then Edward said

"What is going on" said Edward

"We turned Elizabeth Mason just after you were turned Edward, and she been at the Volturi in the dungeons ever since" said Marcus

They pushed Elizabeth into Edward arms, and she hugged him so tightly, and she said

"I missed you Edward" said Elizabeth

Edward new this was his mum because she smelt like this when he was younger, and then he said

"I missed you to mum" said Edward

They all turn around, and saw Jane, and Charlie were staring at each other Hope laughed they were mates, and the Marcus said

"Are you coming Jane" said Marcus

" no I never agree with anything you both did at all am going to stay here with my mate Charlie, and the Cullen's they will be more of a family to me then you would ever were" said Jane

Jane walked towards Charlie, and hugged him. Charlie sighed glad he found his mate finally after 20 long years. Then Marcus said

"You will regret this Jane" said Marcus

"No I want" said Jane

"And Hope get prepared we will be back for you when you least expect it" said Caius

The Voloturi then got into their car, and drove away then Bella said

"We need to talk" said Bella

"No we don't I've got to get home to my children" said Hope

Hope just ignore her parents, and got into her car, and drove off away from her so called biological family.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 5 Elizabeth Mason Gets the Truth **

Elizabeth was holding her sons hand he wouldn't let her go she turn to look at the girl next to him she guessing that was his wife Isabella Cullen Nee Swan, and she wondering how Edward, and Isabella could have a child, and she hopes she will be able to get the truth. They arrived back at the house, and she was led into the lounge room, and was sat down their was women, and a man waiting for them with three babies than Elizabeth said

"Can you please tell me what is going on, and how you can have babies" said Elizabeth

"Well mum Bella was human, and we had sex when she was human, and we had two children Renesmee, and Hope. We gave Hope up because she was human she hates us now "said Edward

Renesmee step forward, and said

" hi grandma I am Renesmee Black Nee Cullen, and I'm half human, and half hybrid, and this is my husband Jacob Black, and these are you great grandchildren Helena, Patrick, and Aria your great granddaughters, and Great grandsons" said Renesmee

Elizabeth went, and hugged her granddaughter, and looked at all her great grandchildren, and turned back to Renesmee, and said

"They are beautiful Renesmee, and I can't wait to get to know you and everyone else" said Elizabeth

"Edward honey why don't you introduce me to everyone" said Elizabeth

"Well this is my other parents Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen Nee Platt" said Edward

"Nice to see you again Carlisle, and nice to meet you Esme" said Elizabeth

"Nice to meet you to" said Esme

"I have a question Elizabeth before I turned Edward in 1917 did you no I was a vampire" said Carlisle

"I thought you weren't human but I wasn't shore until I saw you turn my son" said Elizabeth

"Then these are my adoptive siblings Jasper, and Alice they are together, than their Rosaline, and Emmett, and they are together, and that is it" said Edward

Elizabeth stares at her son, and she hugged Bella and she said to everyone

"Welcome to the family" said Elizabeth

"Thank you Elizabeth" said Bella, and everyone else

Than Elizabeth said

"But Edward I'm very angry, and upset with you. You had a good reason for giving up your daughter but you didn't realise it would hurt you in the end, and it hurt her, and everyone else as well we need to go see her, and my other great grandchildren, and talk to her now" said Elizabeth

She looked around at everyone, and they all looked each other, and said

"Ok" they all said

They all got into cars, and followed the scent of their lost long family member.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 6 The Confration With Hope **

The Cullen's/Swans/Masons, and wolfs followed the smell of Hope it lead to a big house out of Forks everyone smelt vampires a lot of them then they all said

"They're a lot of vampires here but why how does she no vampires" said Edward, Bella, and Charlie

They all walked up the drive way, and saw a lot of vampires playing with little kids, they saw some that are familiar to them the Denali's, and the Romanian's. They could here Seth, Brady, and Leah whining to get near their mates they could see that Elizabeth, and Declan were staring at Brady, and Leah, and Hope was staring at Seth, and she realised something. She then turn around, and said to everyone

"Can you please go inside, I want to talk to my estrange family alone, and can you watch Elizabeth, and Declan for me please" said Hope

"But mum" said Declan, and Elizabeth still staring at Brady, and Leah

"Go inside please:" said Hope

Declan, and Elizabeth did as they were told, and followed everyone inside, and they shut the door. Hope then turn back around, and stormed towards them, and said

"What do you want" said Hope

"We just want to talk" said Bella

"Well talk since you forced you way onto my property" said Hope

" Hope it was the hardest decision we made to give you up when we found out you were human we wanted you to stay with us grow up, and be with your sister Renesmee, and us all, and grow up, and see you have children, and get married" said Bella

" I'm your daughter I should of stayed with you I had the worst life at the orphanage we were slaves we were bashed, and at the age of 16 years old I was rape by the head of the orphanage, and that is how Elizabeth, and Declan were conceived, and then I was kicked out, and was homeless until the . You thought it was the best thing for me it was the worst thing for me it ruried my life" said Hope

Who was no crying she looked at everyone she knew if they could cried they would then she looked at the wolfs, and she knew what they had done as soon as they look her they imprinted on her, and her kids she was shocked when she learnt from Katie what it was, and then she knew she would never let those wolfs near my children or me. Then she looked up at Charlie said

"We are so sorry for ever giving you up we have held regret for the past twenty years" said Charlie, and everyone one else nodded because they were to shocked to say anything

"No I don't expect your apologies how dare you. You and Renee did not want to be without your daughter and look your own daughter could give me up so easy" said Hope

She started to walked away when she then turned around, and said

"Oh, and wolfs I know what imprinting is, and if you come near me or my children I will killed you" said Hope

They looked at her in shocked, and anger than Leah said

"You want be able to keep our imprints from us" Leah

"Oh yeah watch me" said Hope

She kept walking, and then again Edward pulled her up, and said

"What happened to the bloke they did that to you" said Edward

Then everyone else growled, and then she said

"The Denali's killed him, and now leave me alone" said Hope

She kept on walking away ignore them calling her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 7 Seth Talk with Hope**

Hope was sitting in her room thinking her kids were of pre-school but she wasn't thinking about them she was about her biological family, and Seth her supposed future husband, Brady, and Leah her future son, and daughter in law, and she was also thinking about the thousands of vampires she has living with her how most them have no Cullen's for years but they all said they are with her she has given no one else could, and they have all come to love her as their own she then turned around, and heard a knock she said

"Come in" said Hope

The person open the door, and in walked Carolyn McNaughton she only vampire for five years, and she found her mate strait away his name Daryl McNaughton, and she is pregnant with triplets, and then Hope said

"Hello Carolyn what do you need me for" said Hope

"um their a wolf on our front lawn his name is Seth, and he says he wants to see you now" said Carolyn

This made Hope angry how dare he come here, and demanded things of me she thought she storm out of the room down the stairs, and out onto the front law their she saw Seth with no top on she then just stare at his abs, and thinking he hot with his brown hair, and blue eyes then she come back to sense, and said no he in league with the Cullen's, and then she storm right up to his face, and said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" said Hope?

"I just want to talk to you get to know you, Leah, and Brady also want to get to now Elizabeth, and Declan" said Seth

Hope started to cried, and said

" The last few days I have found out my biological family is actually vampires, they gave up because I'm supposedly fully human, I have a twin that a hybrid, and I've also learnt my daughter, son, and me are imprints to wolfs" said Hope

" what that comment meant to mean" said Seth

" nothing" said Hope

"I know you have gone through a lot but let just talk sorely you want someone to talk to someone with a different perspective" said Seth

She looked into his blue eyes, and saw that he just wanted to get to know her she then said

"Ok let talk" said Hope

She then sat on the ground, and Seth then followed her he then said

"Let play the question game" said Seth

"Ok" said Hope

Already knowing how to play she then said

"What your favourite colour?" said Seth?

"Brown" said Hope

"What your favourite colour?" said Seth?

"Blue" said Hope

They kept playing the game for a while they then played over games Hope realised by the end of time together she was comfortable with him, and then when he said

"I have to go Hope" said Seth

"Ok also you can tell Brady, and Leah they came come around, and spend Declan, and Elizabeth "said Hope

"Ok" said Seth

He hug then he started walking away Hope started staring after him then she thought about said

"Crap I think I might be falling for Seth Ryan Clearwater" said Hope

"What am I going to do?" said Hope


	8. Chapter 8

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 8 The Gift Is Revealed **

It been three months since Hope learnt the truth about her parents, and why they gave her up, and she hasn't heard from them in three months which is fine with her today it was her first real date with Seth, and she was excited she herd the doorbell ring, and saw Leah, Brady, and Seth at the door Hope smiled at Leah, and Brady then she said

"The kids are in the lounge room waiting for you to watch the movie" said Hope

"Thank you" said Leah, and Brady

She smiled once she had calm down she was glad there was someone here to look after her kids if she was to die, and she happy they also like Seth, and she looked up into his bright blue eyes, and kissed him he then said

"Let go" said Seth

"Ok by kids be good for Leah, Brady, and everyone else" said Hope

"We will me mum love you, and have a good time" said Elizabeth, and Declan

"Love you to" said Hope

Hope then walked out the door to Seth who was waiting by his car smiling he then helped her into the car, and said

"You look beautiful tonight:" said Seth

"Thank you also looks handsome also" said Hope

He got into the car, and started driving when Hope saw Seth looking at her red dress she looked at the dress, and smirked she thought that was a good choice. They were about to start up conversation when Seth phone rang Hope looked at it said the Cullen household she glare at it, and said you better answer it otherwise we will have them in our thoughts all night. Seth then pulled over put the phone on speaker, and said

"Hello" said Seth

" Seth I'm glad we caught you we all know it your first date with Hope tomorrow but we need you to come to the house Alice had a vison about the Volturi coming after Hope because of a gift she has a they will stop at nothing to get it we need to talk to her now" said Edward

"Fine but I don't expected me to be happy to see you I'm only coming to protect my family from the Volturi that it" said Hope

She then took the phone out of Seth hand, and hanged up the phone she then said

"Let go to Cullen house I'm guessing I need to talk to them now" said Hope

"Ok" said Seth

Who then turned around, and speed of in the other direction they arrived at the Cullen house in no time they were all waiting for her outside, and as soon as Seth, and Hope got out of the car they were rushed inside by the Cullen's, and they were sat down on their lounge. She then saw Renesmee. And her husband Jacob came in with their triplets Bella than said

"Hope we need you to tell us now what is your gift the Voltouri has never wanted anyone as much as they do you. You have to tell us" said Bella Cullen

"Why couldn't Jane just tell you" said Hope

"Because the Volturi made her take a vow and if she breaks she will die" said Charlie

"Ok look into my mind Edward, and then you will see what it is" said Hope

He looked into her mind, and gasped he saw all the memories of the thousands of vampires that have gotten pregnant by her, and all their kids. He said

"Is this true" said Edward

"Yes, and they grow up as normal humans as well, and once their soul mate they stope aging, and live forever as well" said Hope

"What is it Edward" screamed everyone

"Tell them Edward" said Hope

" Hope can make vampires become pregnant and they can have as many kids as they want, and they will have no vampire traits they will be all human, and once they find their soul mates they will stop aging, and live forever like us" said Edward

"WHAT" screamed everyone?

All the women were in shock the men were in shocked, and even Seth was in shock all the women ran out of the room. Then Hope said

"I will go, and just come back tomorrow once it sunk in a bit more" said Hope

"I will take you home" said Seth

They started walking to the car when Seth said

"You know I don't blame you for not telling them right" said Seth

"Yes I no thank you Seth for the support" said Hope

She then kissed him. All the way home all she could think about is what will the Cullen's do now they have found out the secret will they use her to get what they have always or will they stand by what they claim , and love her no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 9 the Threat, and Wonderful Gift **

Hope hasn't seen the Cullen's for a week they haven't approached her at all about her gift she worried they will abandoned again she want admitted for a very long time but she sort of glad they are back in her life but I can't let them back in yet. One day she woke up on a normal day in Forks where it is wet, and cold she got a phone call she didn't know the number but picked it up anyway and she said

"Hello" said Hope

" Hope it me your mum, me, and everyone else want you to come to the house strait away we need to know more about your gift, and want to make you understand why we thought it was the best thing to give you up" said Bella

"Ok ive got to drop Elizabeth, and Declan at school first, and then I will come to your house I will be there about nine o'clock" said Hope

"Ok we can't wait, and we were wondering if we could meet Declan, and Elizabeth their our grandchildren, and we want to get to know them" said Bella

This made her angry because they didn't want to get to no her because she was human but she couldn't denied her children because they will want to no their grandchildren so she said

"Maybe one day" said Hope

"Ok see you at nine by" said Bella

Hope put the phone down, and knew she could tell Bella wanted to say she loved her but she didn't know how she feels about that so she just forgets about it, and goes gets her children ready for school. After she dropped her children of at school she drove to the Cullen house got out, and ran to their door they let her because they could hear her footsteps she was lead to the living room by Alice Cullen, and she was sat down near her sister. Renesmee then looked at her, and said

"Do you want to meet your nieces and nephews before we get into things" said Renesmee

"Ok" said Hope

Her sister lead her over to her children she looked down, and they all smiled at her. Her sister than said

"They are growing at a human rate because my human genes and Jacob wolf genes override my vampire's genes so they are going to be wolf. Their names Helena May Black, Aria Jane Black, and Patrick Tyler Black" said Renesmee

"They looked beautiful, and they are great names" said Hope

"Thank you" sad Renesmee

Hope was then again led her over to the couch, and they sat, then Bella said

"Hope we are so sorry we gave you up all we all wanted do was to protect you were human when Carlisle checked you over we are vampires so we could have hurt you" said Bella

They all had tears in their eyes, and said

"We are sorry" they all said

" what you all did was a brave thing but I wouldn't of care all I wanted all my life was loving parents, and siblings even, and when I found out about my gift I didn't have my family there to support me" said Hope

"We are sorry we all wouldn't of be there to support you, and help your gift grow, and flourish we have regret that decision every day for the past twenty years" they all said

"I know you're all sorry but I forgive you or forget what happy maybe in a few years I will try but now I can't, and if I do forgive you I want forget" said Hope

They all looked at Hope I happiness, and sadness she looked in all of the women's faces she knew they all wanted children, and they were all deep down inside jealousy of Bella giving birth to me, and Renesmee. Hope knew what she had to do they left at the orphanage all those years ago, and they deserved to have the one thing they want most in the world which is children.

"Do you all want to be able to get pregnant" said Hope

"Yes" said Esme, Rose, Alice Renee, and Jane said with tears going down their faces, and their husbands also had happy smiles on their face.

She turned to her mother, and said

"Do you want to get pregnant" said Hope

" I can't knowing what I have done to you i can't do that to another child maybe in a few years but only if you try, and have a relationship with everyone" said Bella

Hope didn't what to say so she said

"Ok" said Hope

Hope turn backed to all the other women in the room, and said

"Can you lift your tops up please" said Hope

They all lifted their tops up, and both Hope hands touched all their stomachs, and they glowed bright blue Hope then smiled, and said

"You can now get pregnant ive got to go, and picked my kids up now s by" said Hope

"Thank you Hope" they all said

"You're welcome" said Hope

Hope opened the door, and saw a letter left for us all the Cullen's then said

"What is that" said the Cullen's

"A letter from the Volturi" said Hope

They open it, and it said

**To the Cullen Clan, and Miss Hope Cullen **

**We are just giving you a warning if Hope does not come to Italy, and make everyone Vampire in the Volturi be able to get pregnant with our heirs or someone you care about will suffer the consequences **

**Your sincerely the **

**Volturi**

**Head of all vampires in the world **

Hope turned to the Cullen's, and said

"What are we going to do" said Hope

"The Volturi reign of terror is over we are going to have to make a plan, and destroyed the Volturi forever" said Carlisle


	10. Chapter 10

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 10 Being Summoned To the Volturi **

It been three months since the Cullen's have herd from the Volturi everyone was waiting for the news today we are going to find out what Rosaline, Esme, Alice, Jane, and Renee are going to find out what they are having today they are currently five month pregnant belly's they are due to give birth in next weeks or so it is in September. Hope, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Bella, Edward were hearing I love you, and screams of join they could here footsteps coming and everyone one that was pregnant came in to room big smiles on their face Rosaline said

" IM HAVING 3 SONS WITH EMMENT IN SEPTEMBER" Said Rosaline

"IM HAVING TWO SONS AND ONE DAUGHTER ALSO IN SEPTEMBER" said Alice

" IM HAVING ONE SON, AND ONE DAUGHTER ALSO IN SEPTEMBER " Said Renee

" IM HAVING 3 DAUGHTERS ALSO IN SEPTEMEBER " Said Jane

" IM ALSO HAVE TWO SONS, AND 1 DAUGHTERS ALSO IN SEPTEMBER " Said Esme

Everyone ran towards them, and gave them hugs, and said congratulations, and gave them hugs, and kissed they suddenly herd someone scream they were saying

"WE NEED HELP!" Said Sam, and his pack

Everyone ran out of the house, and saw Sam carried someone bloody body it was Seth. Hope scream out in pain, and tried to run towards him but she pulled Jacob she was tears, and she said

"What happened to him" said Hope

"It was vampire they were after you, and your children. From photo you showed is they looked like the Volturi" said Sam

"It all my fault" said Hope

"It not your fault Hope. Seth was doing what was right you are his imprint, and your children are very much his children" said Sam

"Please bring him inside" said Carlisle

The wolfs Carlisle inside, and suddenly Hope turn around, and she was being comforted by her mother, and father she was in shocked she never been comforted like this before she never had a mother or father love Bella than said

"Nothing going to Seth he will be fine" said Bella, and Edward

Hope pulled back from her parents, and she said

"Thank you" said Hope

She then walked inside followed by her parents. Hours past Seth was still be treated by Carlisle when suddenly Carlisle came out, and said

"Seth is fine he is awake, and wants to speak to you Hope" said Carlisle

Hope got up, and walked along the corridor to his office she open the door, and Seth all the bed he back was all bandaged up due to the Volturi trying to get him to bleed so they can suck all out of him, and he would die. Seth than said

"This is not your fault" said Seth

"Yes it is if you weren't with me you would have never been attacked" said Hope

"How could you of no that it could of still happened, and it could have be worse for me" said Seth

"I love you" Seth than said

"What" said Hope?

"It fine if you don't want to say it" said Seth

"No I love you to" said Hope

They kissed on the lips, and then they pulled back before things could get to heated because of Seth injury someone knocked on the door, and everyone came in, and said

"Hope a letter has come for you" said Bella

She passed the letter over to Hope, and Hope it said

**To Miss Hope Cullen, the Cullen Clan, and the Wolfs **

**You have been warned you, and your children were meant to come to the Volturi to gives us what we want you have now all been forcibly summoned to the Volturi if you do arrived in the Volturi by the Second September 2028 you will herby be executed and this includes the wolfs **

**Voloturi **

**Aro, Casius, and Marcus **

Hope looked up at everyone Carlisle looked angry everyone he said

"Everyone that is pregnant will not be going, and I will round up all the vampires we no, and will fight against the Volturi" said Carlisle

"Also Sam gather up all the experienced wolfs please" said Sam

"Ok" said Sam

He then walked out of the room the girls that were pregnant starting screaming

"This is our fight as well" they all said

"Sorry you will all be staying here with Seth, Elizabeth, Declan, Leah, Brady, and Renesmee" said Carlisle

They all glared at everyone in the room Seth than said

"I'm coming to" said Seth

"No you are not you are two Injured" said Hope

"Yes I am your my imprint it my job to protect you" said Seth

"I know that Seth but you can't I will have people protecting me, and helping I'm not doing this alone" said Hope

Hope just then walked out of the room knowing full well she and everyone else could die for her, and she didn't want them all to die for her, and also she could Renesmee asking why can't she go she didn't want them to die.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Other Cullen **

**Chapter 11 The Final Battle**

Hope, Carlisle, and the rest of their army have just arrived at Volturi Hope then turn around, and said

"You may have to kill today are you all ok with that" said Hope

"Yes as long as the Volturi reign of terror is over" said everyone cheering

They all slam the doors open, and ran screaming down the hall to the throne room where all of the Volturi will be for their feast on people. They could hear the anguish screams of people dying they kicked open the door, and saw all the Volturi black eyes that were excited, and a lot of people that were dead Aro than said

"What can we do for you" said The Volturi

"Nothing we going to end you reign of terror" said Hope

"I don't think so" said Caius

"GUARDS!" yelled Caius

There was about 100 vampires coming running into the rooms at once the wolfs turn into their wolfs, and started tearing most of the vampire apart, Carlisle got about three of the vampires into a head lock, and rip their heads of Hope looked around the room and saw it was already but she knew it was about to get bloody,. Hope looked around because she could here screaming she saw her mother the ground in pain screaming

"PLEASE STOP!" said Bella

Hope Saw Caius was doing something to her mother but she didn't know what she than herd another scream saw all of the vampires she brought were screaming pain so were the wolfs Hope then turn around, and saw that Caius, Aro, and Marcus approached, and said

"Are you going to gives us what we want" said Aro

"Never" said Hope

Hope turn around, and saw a weird painting it was glowing she guessed this what was causing the werewolf's, and vampire pain they must got an enchantment or something put on it she threw the knife she had in her hand, and it hit the painting, and it fell to the ground

Caius, Aro, and Marcus screamed

" NO!" they all said

They all got up, and walked over to the Volturi Carlisle walked up to them all, and rips their heads off to heads, and he left Aro for last he said

"This is for all the pain and terror you have caused in your reign of terror" said Carlisle

" The Volturi will always win" said Aro

"Not this time" said Carlisle

He then rip his head of his head everyone cheer the Volturi was finally gone forever everyone was watching the Volturi ashes burn one of the Romanian vampires said to us all

"Go home been with your family" said the vampire

"Are you shore" said Carlisle

"Yes you have done it they are gone go" said the vampire

"Ok thank you" said Carlisle

Hope walked up to Bella, and Edward she said

"When I saw you were in pain, and if you died I realised something I want to get we may never have a proper mother, father, daughter relationship but I still realised I want you in my life in some way" said Hope

"Really" said Bella, and Edward

"Yes" said Hope

They hug, and said

"Thank you want regret it" said Bella

And they all walked out of the Volturi castle together happy knowing the Volturi could never harm their family ever again.

**Sorry if the battle scene wasn't the best I'm not the best at those types of things. The next chapter will be the epilogue which is 15 years later in 2042 I hope you have enjoyed the story, and keep looking for my next story. **


End file.
